como una historia de amor
by escritoradenovelastrez
Summary: trish se va a casar con marcus su novio hace cinco años.por otro lado dez recuerda el dia en que la beso y se fue.¿va acasarse finalmente trish con marcus?¿dez se va a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por trish?¿terminaran juntos? parejas:auslly y muuuuucho trez.leanlo please :)
1. prologo y primer capitulo

Epitologo:

Habían pasado 5 años desde ese dia, ese día mágico y especial cuando se besaron…pero también el día en que las cosas se complicaron. Ella tenía novio, un lindo y bello novio, con bellos ojos, hermoso cabello y lindo cuerpo. Eran hermoso ella escondia un secreto…un bello pero devastador secreto un amor escondido de todos hasta de su mejor tenia miedo de decírselo a alguien por el simple hecho de que le digan que el no la ama como ella lo estaba con marcus porque el la invito a una cita y porque era el primer chico lindo que la invitaba a una por el interior lo seguía amando pero dijo SI solo para hacerle un favor a el y ya que el era muy a ser su novia pero ella amaba a otra que ella no sabia es que la persona a la que ella amaba también la recuerda ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer. Las hojas caían y una brisa soplaba,ella le estaba contando sobre su cita y que ahora tenia un novio,el no pudo contener las ganas y mientras estaban sentados en un banco de plaza,le agarro las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas."solo déjame hacer esto y después me iré". y así como lo dijo le dio un leve beso en los labios de solo un segundo y luego salio corriendo .trish no supo nada mas de el porque se trasladó de Miami a los angles por el trabajo de su novio.años después de vivir juntos el le propuso matrimonio y trish tuvo que esta en un viaje largo de hacia Miami para casarse allí y para volver a ver a sus amigos Austin y Ally.y a el hombre que una vez beso y que desde ese dia no volvió a

Capitulo 1:

Austin y Ally estaban sentados en un banco del aeropuerto abrazados tomando dos empezado a salir hace 2 años.y hace 5 años que no ven a trish y a ultimo que vieron de el fue cuando entro a Sonic boom luego de salir a hablar con trish sobre su cita con parecía triste y abatido,como si tuviera el corazón ultimo que djo fue," me ire a vivir a florida para empezar a grabar una película,nos vemos luego en el aeropuerto…ah!y Austin grabare tus videos desde allí a través de un programa no te preocupes…y por favor no le digan a trish que me voy…es personal y no pregunten .Adios nos vemos en el aeropuerto".Y el subiendo a un avión lleno de valijas fue lo ultimo que vieron de el esta invitado a la boda de su mejor amiga pero el dijo que no quería vernir que estaba muy ocupado pero ally logro convencerlo de venir"por su amiga" y el accedió.

Austin-ally?

Ally-que?

Austin-porque crees que dez se fue y no quiso que le digamos a trish?

Ally-no se,al vez tuvieron una pelea muy fea

Austin-tal vez pero fue la primera vez que vi esa mueca de dolor y frustacion en su rostro¿habra algo que nos estaba ocultando?

Ally-no creo…el no sabe ocultar cosas

Austin-pero entonces…si el nos ha estado ocultando algo todo este tiempo.¿no es extraño? Es decir,somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo

Ally-es cierto…y no es extraño que en estos años no haya mensionado a trish en absoluto?

Austin-cierto…¡mira!

Señalo allí hacia una chica petisita con un chico de la mano ambos vestidos de negro y extrañadamente muy muchas seguía casi igual solo que mas grande y mucho mas tenia 22 y estaba a punto de ver a su amiga, ally dejo caer el cafe y fue corriendo a al verla también corrió dejando a marcus con todas las valijas y su dieron un abrazo gigante lleno de lagrimas por la emoción de volver a lagrimas y abrazos Austin empezó a hablar con habían hecho muy buenos amgos y se habían llevado muy bien desde el ally y trish se separarony comenzaron a caminar.

Ally-trish!eestoy tan feliz por volver a verte,no sabes lo que te extrañe estos años

Trish-si yo también!estoy tan contento de-

Marcus-perdon por interrumpirte cariño pero…¿no falta alguien aquí?

Trish-no bebe estamos todos

Marcus-y ese chico alto,gracioso y pecoso que me habias contado?

Ally-dez?

Trish hubiera deseado que marcus no hubiera hecho esa pregunta y que ally no hubiera dicho ese recordarlo podía volver a sentir la presión de sus labios con los de ella y su risa y su .era imposible no recordar su voz calida y perfecta y su la saco de su trance al chasquear sus dedos en frente de su cara.

Trish-eh?1 que decias ally?

Ally-acabo de decirle a tu novio que dez está en florida, yo le dije que venga a verte pero nunca llego…

La mueca de ally cambio de felicidad a dolor,ella aun pensaba que algo mas paso entre dez y trish que una pelea como para ¡no querer volver a Miami a ver a su amiga!y lo tenia que descubrir.

Austin-si está filmando una gran producción romántica tu sabes lo que le gustan las películas románticas. Si claro ella admiraba eso de un hombre y más viniendo de dez. Pero que iba a hacer ellos no estaban peleados pero casi ni se hablaban y en todos estos años no habían hablado de…eso…eso que ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría…ese beso,cuando se daba tal vez la opurtinidad ninguno de los dos finalmente empezaba el tema,es que era tan imposible poder explicar siquiera lo que habían sentido con palabras,se necesitarían horas para decir lo que habían viaje en el coche fu tranquilo pero algo extraño porque trish estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no hablo hasta llegar al apartamento que ella y el habían alquilado para quedarse en Miami hasta su boda.

Marcus-estas bien hoy?trish es que casi ni estas hablando

Trish seguía sumida en sus respondio.

Trish-si estoy bien pero tengo ganas de descansar

Y con eso se fue al cuarto y se acostó en la cama luego de sacarse los no durmió en toda la noche pensando en dez y en que porque le pasaba todo lo que le pasaba con él y su cabello de fuego, ojos penetrantes y en que era un poco…se atrevería a decir…lindo?no no no,no podía se iba a casar en un mes y no podía pensar en dez de esa manera porque seria como engañar a su novio pero sabia lo que le esperaba.


	2. la cena

Capitulo 2

Estaba sentado en un sillón de su estudio leyendo los libretos por centésima vez pero sin pensar en lo que leia sino en… antes mejor amiga y ahora solo amiga porque ya no la veía mucho y casi ni se hablaban era como si ya no le pudiera contar todo lo que le pasaba y como se sentía.a medida que pasaban los años su amistad por ella iba creciendo mas y mas sin parar.a pesar de que ya no la veía iba descubriedo cosas nuevas de ella cada dia como su amor hacia su novio y hacia los demás y su fidelidad cuando se trata de amigos pero el no sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba y porque hizo eso…eso tan lindo y especial pero que no debería haber hecho.eso que no sabe como surgio pero tierno y lleno de amor que duro solo unos segundos que parecían beso,hermoso pero no recuerda porque lo hizo pero sabe que no debía haberse ido luego de… ahora no podía volver a repetirlo aunque lo hubiera la extrañaba y deseaba volver a verla pero a la vez no deseaba verla porque ella estaba con otro y eso a el le enojaba y mucho.

Vio dos dedos moviéndose y salio de sus pensamientos

Dez-eh?ah trish

Empleada-trish?yo nio soy trish yo soy britanny

Dez-lo siento,que querias?

Britanny-yo solo le decía que ally su amiga llamo y quería que la llames

Dez-okay,dame el teléfono

Britanny le da un teléfono inalámbrico negro y dez lo agarra y marca el numero de ally.

Llamada:dez-**ally**

Hola,ally?

**Dez?ah! hola estas ocupado**

No,que querias?

**Te quería decir si queres venir con Austin y yo a un restaurante ally en florida.**

Claro!cuando?

**Mañana a las 10 te parece?**

Si,claro

**Adiós,nos vemos mañana**

Si adiós

Volvió al trabajo pero con una duda muy grande,¿ira trish?.

Se vistió muy normal y elegante a la vez con un pantalón de jean negro un poco apretado al camisa azul con el cuello dscubierto y las mangas levantadas.y zapatos de

Entro en el restaurante y busco a su amigo de cabellera rubia pero en su lugar encontró a una chica de pelo enrulado y cabellera negra hasta la vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y sentada al lado de un chico verla le vinieron todos los recuerdos que el guardo por añ lo vio y le hizo señas con las manos para que fuera con algo triste,emocionado y¿nervioso? Se acerco a la sento al lado de trish pero casi ni la saludo solo le dijo "hola" y sigui hablando con Austin y ally.

Ally-asi que…

Dijo ally alargando las palabras y mirando a su mejor amiga

Trish-asi que¿Qué?

Ally-ustedes dos…

Trish y marcus-nos vamos a casar!

Gritaron haciendo que dez escupiera adentro de su vaso y que en su interion piense _¡mi trish se va a casar!?alto ¿mi trish?._

Ally-cuando?

Trish-en un mes!

Eso causo que dez se enojara mas todavía y salga de su ,confundido y desesperado salio del restaurante y como si el cielo supiera lo que le pasaba respondia con puso su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigio hacia el auto cuando siente una mano en su hombro

¿Quién será?no se no lo tengo el capitulo 3 por va a haber tres .kiss


End file.
